<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom of Unity by cherubpop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485143">Kingdom of Unity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubpop/pseuds/cherubpop'>cherubpop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Politics, Romance, Self-Insert, Vampires, War, au where they are their on-stage personas, will add more if necessary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubpop/pseuds/cherubpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of a new kingdom in which humans and vampires can finally co-exist, led by the vampire king Felix. Firstly, he must begin to gather allies who will help him realize this dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurokawa Tomoru/Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or, Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu, Suzaki Jun/Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kingdom of Unity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first time sharing a fanfic online so please be gentle! I know it's mentioned in the tags but I also wanted to give a warning that there will be self shipping present, however romance is not the focal point of the story and hopefully won't be a distraction. I gave myself a 'persona' by the name of Lizbette (my middle name) to insert into the story since it's focused on Fantome Iris' on-stage 'personas' and plan to have myself play a side character role. So if that's not to your liking, now you're aware! I hope you all enjoy this AU I've been excited to write for awhile now :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure this is what you want?"</p>
<p>The blonde vampire peered down at the defeated man before him, a pained expression on his beautiful face. "Light, there are other ways to turn your life around, we can-!"</p>
<p>"No, there isn't! Felix, I told you already that there's nothing for me here... I'm done wasting my life doing the same meaningless routine and getting nowhere. I rather put effort towards helping you realize your dream. If you turn me into a vampire then I can prove to be useful to you."</p>
<p>Felix pursed his lips, unsure of how to respond. When he met up with Light in the human realm on occasion, he was able to be himself and not have to play the role of a 'king'. It also helped him learn more about the perspective of humans. They got along well, and it didn't bother the other that he was a vampire. They often talked about mundane things and sometimes indulged in conversations about their dreams and aspirations. He feigned humor with an empty laugh. "That's just a pipe dream. I was simply thinking it would be nice if we two species could co-exist. I don't actually hold enough power among vampires to make that kind of change."</p>
<p>Light gritted his teeth and grabbed the other's shoulder. "Don't lie to me! I already know that you're-" he hesitated for a moment and dropped his hand, instead balling it up into a fist. When he spoke again, his tone was much gentler. "I did some snooping around yesterday, and spoke with some people who seemed well informed on the vampires' leaders. They said their king was a tall and elegant blonde man by the name of 'Felix'," his eyes narrowed, "That's you. You're the king aren't you." It wasn't a question, it even came out a bit accusatory.</p>
<p>The noble vampire let out a heavy sigh and stepped towards the other. "I never wanted you to know that. You're a human and I consider you a great friend. That's why I don't want you getting caught up in my own affairs." He sat on a nearby flat stone and patted the space next to him. "Let's take a seat and discuss this more calmly."</p>
<p>Light hesitated but he did as the other said. The forest around them was quiet now that they weren't speaking so loudly and the full moon cast a beautiful silver light down on them between the trees' thick foliage.</p>
<p>"...I'm sorry for raising my voice and getting aggressive. I've hit my breaking point and ended up taking it out on you." The dark haired man lowered his head in shame, avoiding his friend's gentle gaze.</p>
<p>"I forgive you, Light. I must also apologize, it was never my intention to keep secrets from you but I thought it would be better if you didn't know of my true identity." He paused briefly, lowering the hood of his tattered cape as he carefully considered his next words. He always dressed in commoners clothing when venturing into the human world in order to blend in. "Are you sure you want to become a vampire? That would essentially change your entire life, you know? From your diet, to your waking hours, to-"</p>
<p>"Felix- no. I mean, my Lord. I've thought this through many times and I'm absolutely certain that what I want is to leave my current life behind and be 'reborn'. I want to dedicate myself to you- er, your cause."</p>
<p>The blonde man let out a small laugh. "You can still call me Felix you know."</p>
<p>"No, if I'm going to be working with you then I would like to address you appropriately. After all, you will be my king."</p>
<p>Another amused chuckle. "Well, then. if you're really that sure of it then...who am I to deny your request?" A tinge of sadness made it's way into his indigo eyes.</p>
<p>"Come, show me your neck." He lifted a hand and gestured for the other to come closer.</p>
<p>Light swallowed in anticipation of his change. He scooted closer, feeling his heart rate jump and craned his neck to offer better access.</p>
<p>"Close your eyes. This will only hurt for a moment, then you will lose consciousness for awhile. When you awake, we will be at my castle and I will have your 'meal' prepared for you. You'll be extremely hungry upon awakening, do you understand?"</p>
<p>The soon-to-be dhampir squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Just get on with it please."</p>
<p>Felix gave a bittersweet smile and did as requested. He sunk his teeth into his friend's neck as gently as he could and just as promised, Light slowly drifted off when the initial pain faded.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>────────────────────────</p>
</div><p>The walk back gave Felix an ample amount of time alone with this thoughts. He looked down at Light's unconscious form in his arms and felt something inside him shiver. He still wasn't sure if this was the best decision, but now that it was made he would make sure that this person so dear to him would not come to regret it.</p>
<p>As he crossed between two particularly large trees, that served as a border between the human and vampire realms, he heard a rather irritated voice call out to him. "Ha! So the king finally returns, with a human in his arms no less! And here I thought you were above hunting in the human realm for food."</p>
<p>"Haru." Felix smiled politely at his fellow noble vampire as she approached him. "He's not a meal, he's my friend. And he will be joining my ranks from today onward so please treat him kindly. I plan on making him my right hand man."</p>
<p>The pink-haired vampire sniffed the air and made a face. "It's true, I do smell your scent emanating from him. Is this why you forgot that we were supposed to meet up earlier this evening?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he admitted sheepishly. "I apologize, I wasn't expecting this turn of events myself. But have you given my proposal any thoughts?"</p>
<p>Haru clicked her tongue. "I don't share the same hatred for humans as my faction does, but you know I can't defy my family so easily. Besides, I'm not convinced we can end a war spanning several generations even with the help of a king."</p>
<p>Felix simply smiled and continued onward towards the jet black carriage waiting nearby. "I hope you will reconsider, I would appreciate having you on my side old friend," he called out without looking back.</p>
<p>Before departing in the opposite direction, she replied with a warning. "Be careful. I hear there's been a vampire wreaking havoc near our borders that isn't associated with any faction."</p>
<p>"I'll look into it, thank you," and with those final words they went their own ways. This new bit of information could prove to be a problem, or if handled well, beneficial.</p>
<p>He looked down at Light's unconscious body once more as he set him down on the seat across from him in the carriage. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, mon cher."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>